The field of this invention relates to aperture closures and more particularly to a pet door to permit the pet freedom of movement through a closure, such as a screen door or a screened window.
The use of pet doors within walls and doors has been known for some time. It is convenient for the pet to have his own means of access in and out of a house, so the occupants of the house are not required to see that their animal goes out of doors at the appropriate time. When the animal is not using the door, the door remains closed to protect the inside of the house from the elements, such as rain, cold, heat, dust or wind.
Previous to this invention, it has only been known to locate a pet door within a door or wall. However, it is desirable at certain times, such as the summer months, to have the door open for purposes of circulation. When a door is open, there will be a screen door employed to keep insects from entering the house. Therefore, the prior art pet doors are not usable at this time.